2016-17 STYF season
The 2016-17 STYF season is the second season of South Tucson Youth Football, or STYF. The 10-game regular season began on November 3, 2016, and concluded on March 22, 2017 with the last of six conference championship games. The 12-team playoff began on April 5, 2017 and concluded on April 16, 2017 when The Creamy Surprise were crowned the 2016-17 STYF champions, by defeating Hootenanny's Country/Western Day Care by a score of 31-24. Presenters *Bryan *Seth (NTQ) *RJ (Blinky) *Will (Will) *Slip *Roll *& Many More! Standings * ^ - Conference Champion * * - Division Champion Schedule Each team plays 3 non-conference games and 7 conference games, comprising of a 10-game season. As of this season, all 6 conferences have 10 teams, split into 2 divisions. Teams play their 4 division opponents once, and 3 teams from the other division once on a rotating basis from season to season. Division winners meet in an 11th week for the conference championship game. Week 1 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/2OT *b - Final/OT Week 2 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/5OT *b - Final/3OT Week 3 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/3OT *b - Final/2OT *c - Final/OT Week 4 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/5OT *b - Final/2OT *c - Final/OT Week 5 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/4OT *b - Final/3OT *c - Final/2OT *d - Final/OT Week 6 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/OT Week 7 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/OT Week 8 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/3OT *b - Final/2OT *c - Final/OT Week 9 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/OT Week 10 Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/2OT *b - Final/OT Championship Week Bold denotes home team. *a - Final/OT Rankings Throughout the season, the top 10 rankings will be released, starting with the conclusion of Week 5. The final rankings are posted after Week 10, before the 6 conference championship games. Due to the new post-season format, rankings are not required after the conference championships. Season Rankings Post-season Changes On March 19, the Week 10 highlights were released on YouTube, and included a brief interview afterwards, announcing some immediate changes to the South Tucson Youth Football league format. Specifically, it would change the post-season, which was very quickly approaching. Nothing like giving the kids and coaches next to no time to prepare. The changes involved two major alterations. First, the tournament field would expand to 12 teams from 8, with the top 4 seeded teams receiving first round byes. Second, the 7 scheduled Bowl Movements would be removed from the schedule. These two changes work in tandem, as the 6 conference champions, who were guaranteed bids in bowl games, would now be awarded automatic bids to the 12-team tournament. The remaining 6 spots would be awarded to at-large bids, selected by the committee. This also removed the need for a final top 10 ranking after Championship Week, which was the previous method for setting the 8 tournament seeds, and also the Participation Bowl. Tournament Field Tournament Bracket * - Denotes overtime Bowl Movements Due to the expansion of the post-season tournament to 12 teams, including all 6 conference champions, the Bowl Movements have been canceled. Please consult your doctor if you continue to be having issues with your Bowl Movements. ----